Convaleciente
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Giyuu Tomioka, pilar de agua, llega a la finca mariposa por una herida que lleva semanas sin curarse y que -al momento de encontrarse arrastrando sus pies a la finca mariposa donde reside su compañera, Kochou Shinobu- esta infectada. Una recuperación que, parece, lo hará residir allí por un largo periodo de tiempo. GiyuuShino


**.**

**Convaleciente**

**.**

**.**

Cercenado su yugular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ultimo demonio cayó al suelo despedazándose en cenizas. La nichirin, efectiva como de costumbre, brillo con el resplandor de la luna. El azul océano, con las inscripciones en su hoja, encendía una alarma en otros demonios cercanos a la zona. Ese cazador, que a lo lejos se veía como un simple guerrero, no solo tenía experiencia en el arte de la espada, sino que sus movimientos –agiles y perfectos- eran el fruto de años de experiencia.

Aquellos que desaparecían, dejando un rastro de cenizas, pudieron comprobar en primera persona lo sublime del manejo de sus técnicas. Los movimientos perfectos y refinados de quien lleva un filo durante años. Era sorprendente encontrarse con cazadores que vivían muchos más años más de lo esperado, y ese sujeto pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo de asesinos que saboreaba la edad adulta.

Tomioka Giyuu, pilar del agua y cazador desde hace ya muchos años, se aseguró que su zona estaba en perfecto orden. Dando un paso hacia adelante, con el sol comenzando a salir, la sangre de una vieja herida comenzó a escurrir en su abdomen. Su camisa se entinto de color carmín. Una punzada de dolor, quemando la zona de su carne aun sin sanar, hizo que sus pasos lo dirigieran, de forma inconsciente y mecánica, a la finca mariposa; sitio donde su compañera aguardaba la llegada de un herido.

Agradecía que los destellos del sol alumbraran su camino, ya que su estado febril comenzó a empeorar con el paso del tiempo. No se sorprendería ver infección en el corte, el dolor estaba siendo un claro ejemplo de ello.

Cruzó un sendero conocido, buscando la silueta de su compañera pilar. Mantuvo su rostro impasible, aun si su dolencia forzaba a su cuerpo detenerse de tanto en tanto. El tiempo que paso transitando la distancia desde su zona hasta la finca, fue medianamente largo. Si la infección no estuviera quemando y punzando su abdomen, seguramente el tiempo se hubiese acortado.

Traspasando la entrada, las siluetas de tres pequeñas cantando animadamente lo recibieron. Un prendedor de mariposa intacto en la cabeza del Tsuguko de Kochou se hizo presente junto a las niñas que, sin dejar de cantar, aceptaban la ayuda de la cazadora. Giyuu no medito, en absoluto, la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a alguna de esas niñas, él solo buscaba a Shinobu y nada más.

Fue entonces que Aoi se cruzó con él. Notando –gracias a la práctica e información que Kochou compartió con ellas obre enfermedades, venenos e infecciones- llamo alarmada a las niñas para socorrer al casi desfallecido pilar, mientras trataba de poner un alto a su caminata. Giyuu no buscaba levantar un revuelo, él quería a Shinobu para que lo curase.

Su estado febril no dejaba a sus cinco sentidos mantenerlo atento de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, por lo que ignoro el pedido de Aoi y siguió su camino. Quería encontrarse con Shinobu, eso era lo único que su cabeza podía formular, todo lo demás era ajeno a él.

La lucha de esas chicas por retenerlo y llevarlo a la sala de curación llamo la atención de quien manejaba y distribuía las tareas de la finca, Kochou, que al verlo supo que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

―Ara~, ara~, ¿Por qué te empeñas en causar problemas, Tomioka-san?― el cuerpo, que en pésimo estado llego arrastrando su propia marchites, giro sus pasos en dirección a la recién llegada. En cuanto el aroma a lirios recorrió sus fosas nasales, su pesadez lo desplomo en un lánguido delirio. Las alarmas se activaron y varias quisieron cooperar, pero fue Shinobu quien detuvo el pánico a su alrededor ―Por ahora llevémoslo a mi habitación― miro a Aoi y esta asintió antes de que expresara cualquier cosa ―Necesitare muchos paños húmedos y toallas. Encárguense de traer la medicación necesaria― las pequeñas acataron junto a Aoi.

Kanao, por su parte, ayudo a llevar el cuerpo desfallecido a la habitación de su maestra. Era poco ético arrastrar a un enfermo al cuarto de una señorita, pero ahí estaban haciéndolo. La portadora del aliento de la flor, aliento que compartía con su difunta hermana mayor, no dicto ningún juicio ético, después de todo siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Tomioka Giyuu ya había pasado una que otra noche en la privacidad del lecho de la mariposa.

Desconocía el tipo de relación que tenían, pero no era difícil suponer que el cariño estaba arraigado a sus propias acciones, no a las palabras.

Tiempo pasó para que el inconsciente pilar despertara. Shinobu, quien estaba a cargo de él insto a las niñas a pasar más tiempo con los heridos, mientras ella se encargaba de su compañero. No crearían una conmoción por algo que fácilmente se solucionaría –y es que un pilar herido causaba revuelo, ¿Cómo podría un cazador, de los más fuertes, ser avasallado por la fuerza de un demonio? Si alguien de su nivel no podía, ¿Cómo podrían los de menor categoría?-, así que decidió mantener su larga estadía en secreto. Incluso tuvo la aprobación de Ubuyashiki para ello. La recuperación de Giyuu quedaba en la insensatez del propio pilar, y su nula preocupación por el estado de su cuerpo.

El día en que despertó, después de pasar varias horas monitoreando su estado, no negó –ni siquiera en su fachada- que estaba más que feliz por ver sus apacibles ojos abrirse con la calma que lo caracterizaba. Pero, tristemente, la felicidad no tardo en esfumarse. Giyuu amago con una pronta partida apenas despertar que, de seguro, terminaría trayéndolo en las mismas condiciones.

―Para irte necesitas mi aprobación, Tomioka-san. No recuerdo darte el alta.― como la encargada de sus cuidados, Shinobu, debía darle el veredicto. Era más que obvio que aún no se encontrara en óptimas condiciones, por lo tanto no podría irse de misiones hasta nuevo aviso.

―Estoy bien, gracias Kochou…―Giyuu trago saliva. La rabia emanaba de su compañera amenazándolo, sin mediar palabras, con sedarlo si era de ser necesario.

Ella camino pausadamente. Se arrodillo delante de él y palmeando su hombro espero que captara, aun si su cerebro era de lenta comprensión, sus amenazas. Cruzar por el umbral de la habitación significaba abstenerse a las consecuencias. Ella no pasó días de su atareada agenda cuidándolo solo para que todo se desasiera en un ¨Me tengo que ir¨.

― Ara~ ara~ Tomioka-san, creo que necesita dormir profundamente, la sangre en tu cabeza no está fluyendo como debería― comento con burla a lo que él la miro ofendido por su malicioso comentario. ―Seguramente esa es la causa de que no entiendas mis indirectas―

―No soy tonto.

―Yo no dije eso― se defendió sonriendo con malicia.

Giyuu suspiro desganado e ignoro a su compañera. Admiraba demasiado sus habilidades como doctora y pilar, confiaba en sus conocimientos e investigaciones médicas, pero él no estaba para perder tiempo, y menos de esa forma.

Estirando su mano trato de agarrar su haori y regresar a su zona asignada, pero estaba más que claro que Kochou no se la dejaría fácil. Con agilidad deslizo el haori lejos de su alcance, dejándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de este. Sonriendo falsamente acompaso su respiración antes de proseguir con su sutil amenaza cargada de un potente veneno.

― ¿Planeas partir, aun sin mi aprobación?― la vena palpitante, en su frente, pronto reventaría por la presión sanguínea que él causaba en ella.

― ¿No es nuestro deber?― pregunto sin comprenderla. Ella también tenía trabajo que no podía obviar por mas enferma que estuviese. Shinobu volvió a exhalar el aire antes de que sus manos se muevan velozmente a su cuello. Si seguía insistiendo lo dormiría, estaba segura de hacerlo.

―Tomioka-san, no cuide de tus heridas para que regreses dos días después en el mismo estado deplorable.

―Tengo que ir― se levanto ignorándola por enésima vez.

Enojada, dejando de intentar que la entienda, se dispuso a aclarar su situación si continuaba negándose. Sujeto su muñeca antes de que alcance el haori que tanto insistía en agarrar.

―Sabes, Tomioka-san, si sigues con esas ideas serás el primero en ser sedado por causarme problemas― sonrió complacida por captar la atención de él ―Si cruzas la puerta te dormiré hasta que yo lo decida, ¿Entendiste?― La amenaza era palpable, no solo por las palabras que destilaba –venenosa- desde lo profundo de su garganta, sino por lo seguro que estaba el pilar del agua en que sus palabras podían volverse realidad. Es decir, Shinobu era capaz de eso y mucho más. Comprendiendo la seriedad de la amenaza, asintió efusivamente sin cambiar su semblante.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado y su herida dejaba los tonos morados al lado del corte profundo. La fiebre, gracias a los cuidados de Shinobu, descendió. Aun no era estable, pero para esa poca convencional vida que un cazador de demonios manejaba, era más que aceptable. Estaba seguro que merecía el alta. Si bien aún tenía un poco de dolor en el área afectada, pensaba que como pilar debería conseguir la libertad. Muchos tendrían más que un corte infectado, si es que él no estaba ahí para cuidarlos.

Se levantó de su lecho, aseó su cuerpo y, después de colocarse una yukata, abrigo la espalda con el haori bicolor que lo caracterizaba. Todavía no tenía permitido usar el uniforme de cazador, Shinobu fue muy estricta y lo despojo de cualquier posibilidad de marcharse sin darle un aviso, y sin que ella diera el alta.

Decidió salir en su búsqueda, demostrar que los cuidados de ella fueron muy efectivos y estaba en óptimas condiciones, claro no muy optimas si se analizaba que su fiebre persistía cada tanto. Su idea era esa, lástima que no fue en absoluto fácil.

Shinobu lo ignoro. Caminaba a pasos apresurados, pasaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse en él y cortaba sus intentos por hablar con ella con una plática banal que se le ocurría o, incluso, priorizaba a otros que recién llegaban a consultarle algo.

―Lo siento, Tomioka-san, aún estoy ocupada― Giyuu comprendía, en parte, la situación tan atareada de ella como pilar.

Era la única que no solo atendía a su estudiante y futura sucesora, sino que protegía su zona asignada y cuidaba de los enfermos. Muchas veces se preguntó si tenía momentos de descanso. Claro, ésta idea sería factible si en la sien de la menor de las Kochou no palpitara una vena cada vez que lo veía acercarse. Giyuu pasaba de compadecerla a creer que estaba siendo odiado/detestado por ella.

―Solo será un momento― trato de evitar que escapara, cuando un Mizunoto llego en su búsqueda.

Ella rio con maldad, ocultando en esa ficticia sonrisa sus claras intenciones.

―Tengo trabajo que hacer, Tomioka-san. No creo que su herida sea más importante que un camarada en grave estado. Por favor, siéntese y espere.

― ¿Entonces estoy dado de alta?

―Ya se lo dije, espere. Tomioka-san, es muy difícil comunicarme con usted― dijo con una entristecida pena que no sentía ― Por favor, sea un buen niño, vaya a mi habitación, lo revisare al volver ¿Si?― Shinobu trato de burlarse de él. Acaricio su cabeza –en punta de pie y estirando todo lo que podía su mano- esperando a que el susodicho se molestara. Pero nada de eso pasó. Giyuu sonrió sumisamente y acepto su pedido de buena gana.

Había gestos que lo embelesaban. Traían recuerdos de su infancia que lo hacían sentir apreciado, amado y nostálgico. Aun si no era la intención de su compañera estaba agradecido de traer buenas memorias a su ser.

El Mizunoto, que estaba aterrorizado por la actitud del pilar del insecto, quedo bastante sorprendido cuando vio partir de regreso al pilar del agua. Extrañamente no se molestó. Los pilares desprendían un aura imponente y de mucho respeto, todo cazador le temía, ellos daban mucho miedo.

―Kochou-san… mi compañero… ― el miedo se apodero mientras intentaba llamar la atención de quien debía cuidar las heridas de su camarada que, aunque no estaba en peligro ni mucho menos –como dijo Shinobu-, si necesitaba un poco de sutura en su brazo.

Shinobu asintió. Camino adelante, marcando un paso ágil y silencioso que al Mizunoto le costaba acompasar. Rápida e intentando que su rostro no sea observado por el cazador de menor rango. En su cabeza seguía persistiendo la imagen de Giyuu sonriendo con inocencia mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza. Simplemente no podía evitar sonrojarse, aun si no quisiera.

Llegar con el herido, desinfectar, suturar, y hacer un chequeo para evitar que cualquier otra herida escape de su ojo, era común para el pilar del insecto. Termino rápido su tarea y preparo una cama para el convaleciente, armo un archivo y sello después de anotar su historial clínico. El cazador apenas había caído en su finca por primera vez, las cuestiones rutinarias y protocolares debían atenderse.

Todo parecía en orden y ella debería estar dispuesta a regresar con su otro dolor de cabeza, el paciente que más insistía en un alta. Pero, aun si sabía que debía atenderlo, inconscientemente buscaba escaquearse de tal tarea. Sellaba, analizaba y estudiaba venenos, curas, y cualquier tipo de papeleo. Pasando una hora se sintió una infante, avergonzada y nerviosa por ver a Tomioka Giyuu. Escapar de sus deberes no era algo honorable y mucho menos era algo propio de un pilar.

Encontrándose con el atardecer y dando sus felicitaciones a la enorme paciencia que Giyuu portaba, ya que no se presentó en ningún momento durante lo que quedaba de la tarde, guardo el trabajo extra y fue a revisarlo.

Deslizando el shōji suavemente y dejando entrar la poca luz rojiza que el atardecer brindaba; al fondo de la habitación -en una esquina a la que apenas alcanzaba a rozar la cálida luz-, Giyuu se encontraba durmiendo incómodamente.

Entro a la habitación y deslizo sutilmente la puerta. Decidió aprovechar esos momentos para revisar su herida.

Un pilar siempre mantiene la guardia, sin importar qué, su sueño jamás es profundo. Eso lo sabía a la perfección y más siendo ella misma uno de los cazadores de rango superior. Pero, también comprendía que él se confiaba estando en la finca mariposa. En más de una ocasión, Giyuu le confeso que cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir en la finca, sus músculos perdían esa tensión, y su sueño era demasiado pesado. Todo lo soportado en meses e incluso años podía drenarlo cuando descansaba bajo ese techo.

Teniendo datos como esos, no se preocupó en ser descubierta. Preparo su futon y algunos paños húmedos por si levantaba fiebre. Reviso su pulso antes de tirar de su cuerpo para acomodarlo en el futon de su pertenencia.

Como pudo abrió la yukata y reviso, de forma muy profesional, la herida que parecía no querer sanar. Seguramente quedaría marca, una más como tantas otras que su cuerpo portaba, pero al menos estaba segura que con uno o dos días más él podría regresar tranquilamente.

Gracias al pedido de Ubuyashiki, Shinobu podía retener a Giyuu tanto como sea necesario.

―_Debemos cuidar a los nuestros― con la voz tan apacible y sublime de Oyakata, Shinobu bajo la cabeza como era costumbre, pues merecía respeto ante todo ―Giyuu nunca acepta descansar más de lo necesario, siempre regresa con sus heridas infectadas. Por favor, encárgate de mantenerlo hasta que sane, hasta que se recupere y descanse. Toma las medidas que creas necesarias― en ese momento Shinobu si tuvo muy presente el dormirlo con tal de cumplir el pedido de Ubuyashiki. Además podía percibir la diversión en el hombre al dar esa libertad._

Recordar ese momento causaba gracia en ella, seguramente había pensado que ella sí sería capaz de sedarlo.

Centrando su atención en su paciente, Shinobu comenzó a vendarlo. Resabios de una herida que se abrió en más de una ocasión, dejaban en claro que su carne cortada tardaría en unirse. La sutura ayudaría, pero aun no tenía intenciones de darle el alta, poco importaba que estaba en buenas condiciones, si hablábamos de la importancia de un pilar en la vida diaria de un humano. Es decir, las heridas de alguien que mantenía semejante estructura y orden, poco importaba. Lo entendía, ella tampoco cuidaba de sus heridas con semejante meticulosidad como lo hacía con otros pacientes.

Sus dedos terminaron de vendar el torso desnudo de su compañero. El trabajo fue duro y sorprendente; duro, porque levantar un cuerpo de sesenta y nueve kilos siendo ella tan pequeña era un enorme esfuerzo. Y era tan sorprendente que el movimiento brusco que hizo en más de una ocasión no lo despertaran. Realmente dormía profundo dentro de la finca mariposa.

El peinado que la caracterizara se desarmo en medio de su trabajo como doctora, ella opto por terminar de desligar su broche de los mechones de cabello sujetos atrás de su cabeza. Suspiro una vez más después de ver como él era tan ajeno a sus esfuerzos.

La molestia comenzó a picarle. Siendo tan inconsciente de su sobreesfuerzo, ajeno de todo, comenzó a atacarlo con su dedo índice sin ganas de detenerse, al menos hasta que sus ojos se abriesen. Quería arruinar su placida y cómoda siesta.

―Tomioka-san, Tomioka-san, despierta― su voz era un hermoso cantico de ángeles, lástima que las facciones de su rostro forzando una sonrisa y su dedo punzando su mejilla no daban esa misma ternura angelical.

Él giro su rostro a un costado y movió su mano espantando lo que fuese que lo molestara.

―Mosquito…― musito entre dormido y soñoliento.

Una palabra, solo eso necesito para molestarla aún más. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante poder sobre su humor? Incluso estando inconsciente seguía molestándola. Con una sonrisa, con una palabra, con una expresión fuera de su apática expresión de póker, Giyuu desmoronaba sus intentos por mantener la sonrisa que su hermana tanto se esmeró en mantener.

Siguió picando con más fuerza de al principio, pero su velocidad rutinaria comenzó a descender. Luego de su quinto pique, ella suspiro resignada. No iba a despertarse y ella no se calmaría con molestarlo de esa forma.

De un momento a otro sus dedos dejaron de ejecutar una tortura y pasaron a acariciar suavemente su rostro. Despejo la frente masculina de cualquier rastro de cabello. Lo tenía bastante cerca, pero no la conformaba que este durmiendo.

―Eres tan molesto, Tomioka-san― dejo reposar su diestra sobre la mejilla.

Esperaba que no despierte por un largo periodo de tiempo, que siguiera descansando y se mantuviese ajeno a la caricia anhelante que le daba. La sensación de tocar su piel era bastante interesante. Apreciaba cuando sus dedos debían analizar sus heridas, cuando la obligación golpeaba a su puerta y tenía unos minutos para ocuparse de él usando la excusa de su cuerpo convaleciente.

Suspiro un poco deprimida, porque sabía que algo así jamás ocurriría estando él inconsciente.

―Kochou― susurro adormilado, somnoliento.

Dio media vuelta sobre su cuerpo y dejo que la mano de ella rozara sobre sus labios. Olfateo el aroma dulzón de las flores y capto el aleteo de las mariposas cerca de él. Tal vez su conciencia estuviese perdida en el mundo de los sueños, pero su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo.

―Ara~ ara~, Tomioka-san, deberías descansar― pidió mientras buscaba la forma de mantenerse calma y no ser descubierta tocando su rostro de forma aleatoria ―Ya revise tus heridas, me temo que aún no estás en condiciones de irte― lo vio sentarse, aun con los ojos a medio abrir. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros y trato de presionar suavemente para que este se recostara otra vez.

―Kochou.

―Ya le avise a Ubuyashiki, mañana será otro día, ¿Si?― pidió por segunda vez.

Rogo porque vuelva a dormir. No quería dar explicaciones de porque fue atrapada tocando su mejilla.

―Kochou…― esta vez hablo con un tono alegre y muy somnoliento. La sonrisa que le dedico la dejo sin habla. Cada vez que una nueva reacción, poco usual, aparecía en el semblante masculino solía embobarla.

―Tienes que dormir, realmente no estás bien. ¿Golpeaste tu cabeza?― trato, como pudo, mantener el control en sus cinco sentidos, aun si le costaba horrores. Tener a Giyuu sonriéndole de esa forma la desarmaba.

Él dejo de emitir una sonrisa, parecía estar recuperando sus sentidos, pero no fue así. Prácticamente cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella y la abrazó. Rodeo su cintura y oculto el rostro en el cuello femenino. Su aroma era más fuerte ahí, él se embriagaba cada vez más.

Sintiendo la respiración del pilar de agua en su cuello, Shinobu quedo estática. El palpitar de su corazón era desbocado, no quería calmarse al igual que sus fuertes emociones.

Giyuu restregó su rostro contra ella en cuanto la chica mariposa acaricio su cabeza dejándose vencer por sus impulsos. Parecía un niño feliz por ser mimado.

―Gracias, Kochou― la vergüenza la carcomió. Su compañero no estaba tan dormido como deseaba aparentar.

Mantuvo el silencio por más de unos segundos, tratando de controlar su respiración.

―No hay nada gratis en esta vida, Tomioka-san― aseguro intentando reponerse de su molestia y emociones fuertes que la azotaron.

El sonrió, dando un asentimiento.

Giyuu podía estar ansioso por irse y cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero tenía ciertas debilidades que no podía dejar pasar por más que quisiese. Aun si fuesen pocos los momentos en los que colmaba la paciencia de Kochou hasta el punto de ignorarlo rotundamente por días, Tomioka prestaba demasiada atención a esos sucesos. Cuando Shinobu lo ignoraba le dolía. La incomodidad carcomía su ser hasta que ella volviese a molestarlo.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que necesitara la presencia de alguien para seguir en su camino. Aun si no se vieran a diario, saber que ella le devolvería la palabra apaciguaba sus temores.

Sentir su caricia sobre su cabeza y escuchar su voz diciendo ¨Tomioka-san¨ entonado melodiosamente, calmaban sus nervios. No le importaba si era para molestarlo o para recriminar sus pésimas acciones y decisiones.

―Lo sé, Shinobu― hace mucho tiempo que quería decir su nombre. Dejarse en evidencia, por más que ambos sabían del sentimiento tácito entre ellos. Lo aceptaban, lo comprendían y aseguraban que el otro era consciente de ello. Pero jamás cruzarían la línea de confesar más de lo que se les permitía.

Teniendo una misión de alto riesgo, comprendiendo que no descansarían hasta que los demonios sean exterminados y previendo que quien siga con vida sería el que más sufra; ambos tomaron la decisión de jamás decirse cuanto se amaban.

―No eres tan inocente como creí, Tomioka-san― se burló de su actitud tan fuera de sí.

Él no negó la veracidad de su comentario.

― ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

―No― volvió a arrastrar sus manos por el cabello negro de él ―Eso no significa que te daré el alta. Tienes unos días más de reposo― rio por lo bajo asegurándose de que no levantara la vista y vea sus mejillas teñidas de rubor.

―Dormiré mucho.

―Aprovecha. Cuando salgas a las misiones no podrás hacerlo― él asintió una vez mas.

― ¿Puedo dormir acá?― pego sus labios al cuello de ella, causando escalofríos en la pilar del insecto ―Solo por hoy―

La suplica no se demoró en ser aceptada. A pesar de que la pregunta solo abarcaba un día, Shinobu se dio cuenta que el tiempo transcurriría, y si esa primera noche les daba gusto compartirla –lo cual estaba segura que así sería-, no se iba a quedar en una solo noche.

Tendría que preparar un futon más grande para compartir, y meditar bastante para que sus sentimientos no terminen deslizándose por sus labios.

Por otra parte, Giyuu no estaba tan molesto por pasar otro día más en la finca mariposa. Los cuidados de Shinobu lo calmaban con demasía. Sería difícil controlarse, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
